


i'm so furious (at you for making me feel this way)

by StellaHunterOfArtemis



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, My First Work in This Fandom, So beware, because let's face it that episode hurts, but anyway, has a somewhat major spoiler for harry potter, in both a good and bad way, in which the first words your soulmate says to you are written on your arm, so please be nice, written before casecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaHunterOfArtemis/pseuds/StellaHunterOfArtemis
Summary: "Most people born with a soulmark preferred to bare it out to the world; to show it off and wait until the fateful day when their soulmate would appear before them and say the words that would intertwine their lives together, forever. Amy Santiago, however, was not most people."In which Amy's soulmark contains a spoiler for a very famous book series, and she can't wait to meet her soulmate (to give him a piece of her mind).





	i'm so furious (at you for making me feel this way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryl/gifts).



> So this fic was inspired by [this](https://captivated-by-books.tumblr.com/post/183045703803/castielinparadise-wheresthekillswitch) tumblr post, and I would like to give due credit to dondaario and littlelions101 for serving as the inspiration.
> 
> A very happy birthday to Kai! I hope you enjoy this and have a great day!
> 
> Title from 'Gorgeous' by Taylor Swift.

Most people born with a soulmark preferred to bare it out to the world; to show it off and wait until the fateful day when their soulmate would appear before them and say the words that would intertwine their lives together, forever. Amy Santiago, however, was not most people. 

The words that Amy was born with were splashed across her arm in curvy letters, and caused a slight panic when they were read. Words like “death” had no business being on a newborn’s arm! But Victor and Camila Santiago soon came to the conclusion that since they never knew anyone with a name quite like that, there was no reason to worry. 

After all, the name in the tattoo sounded made up, and the words “I can’t believe Dumbledore dies”, while ominous, didn’t present any cause for immediate concern.

Growing up, Amy was always confused and slightly worried for the mysterious ‘Dumbledore’ who was inked into her skin. After all, while she didn’t know him, he was one of the first words her soulmate spoke to her, so she figured that he must be involved in her life on at least a basic level, but she never could figure out to what extent. Until, of course, she was eighteen years old.

* * *

Lately, all of Amy’s friends had been discussing a new book that they had been reading, and had been urging her to purchase it herself.

“Amy! Did you get it yet?” Kylie asked excitedly the moment she caught sight of her friend. Seeing the dejected shake of her head, Kylie deflated.

“What’s taking you so long?” she asked, falling in step with Amy as they walked to class. Amy, looking exhausted, said, “You know how much I spent on those new binders with the good tabs!  
Mama and Papa won’t give me enough allowance to go and buy the damn book.” She then brightened up and said, “I think I’ll have enough soon though! I’ll tell you immediately after I get it!”

Kylie nodded vigorously as they took their seats in the class, leaning over to continue their conversation before the professor entered. “I don’t understand why you don’t just get it from a library.”

“You know I already checked, they don’t have it yet,” Amy huffed, sending her a look as she pulled her books out. Kylie just shrugged noncommittally and turned to look at the front as the professor walked into the room.

Amy scratched the tattoo on her arm through her sleeve, which she kept covered up out of habit and her parents’ behest. For some reason, it had been very itchy for the last few days, and she couldn’t figure out why.

* * *

That weekend, Amy finally had the chance to purchase the book when her allowance was given to her. “Now, _mija_ , don’t spend it all quite so soon this time,” Camila warned her as she handed her the envelope. Amy nodded as she accepted, walking toward her room to put it away. And if she took out a few bills as she went, well, no one except her needed to know.

“Finally,” Amy sighed to herself as she collapsed on her bed with a brand new copy of _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ , ready to unwind from a heavy day of classes. She had enthusiastically been told that while it was technically a children’s book, it was an excellent story and that she had to get it as soon as she could. Cracking it open, she began to read.

Halfway through the first chapter, her spine stiffened as a name familiar as her own sat emblazoned across the page. Eyes widened in horror, Amy slammed the book shut, her heart beating a hundred miles a minute, the implications blooming in her mind against her will. If Dumbledore was a book character, then that meant...

Her furious scream echoed throughout the house.

Amy began to fester an unwarranted hatred for her mysterious soulmate who, by no volition of his own, had inadvertently spoiled what was turning out to be a worldwide phenomenon for his other half.

Already secretive about her soulmark, she was forced to hide it even more stringently, lest someone saw it and was unfortunate enough to have been a fan of Harry Potter as well, which happened to be most of her friends and family. She had already been forced to field several calls from irate relatives who knew the name Dumbledore from only her soulmark and were upset that a future book had been ruined for them, to the endless amusement of her brothers and exasperation of her parents. They, at least, understood that it wasn’t her fault.

Kylie, who had not seen her soulmark, began to press about its contents as they became closer, whose questions Amy was forced to dodge. Her only defense (“You’ll hate me if you see it, trust me”) was met with increasing scorn. Things came to a head when Kylie pulled up her sleeve when she fell asleep in her room, and brought the house down with her shrieking. When she finally calmed down an hour later, she promised Amy she wasn’t mad at her.

“It’s not your fault, but I hope you know that I’m going to hate your soulmate forever,” Kylie told her. She laughed, more out of relief than anything else, and said, “You and I both, Kylie, you and I both.”

* * *

Years passed by, and Amy followed the Harry Potter book series as she got her art history degree and started her internship at Colombia University. Over time, she stopped thinking about her soulmate altogether, because the thought of him led her to her soulmark, and she always got angry at the innocuous words.

When the sixth book in the series came out and she read the ending, she wanted to howl. A solid twist that would have shocked her in other circumstances was nothing more than knowledge she’d lived with her entire life. She promised to herself that she would throttle her soulmate the moment she met him as she continued to read, seething internally.

* * *

It was an unremarkable day in the month of May when all of her ire found an appropriate outlet. Amy locked her cabin door and was headed home when she passed by two men whom she had never seen before. Barely looking up, she absently noted that the shorter of the two was quite attractive as she passed, and caught his eyes as he was speaking to his companion.

“– I can’t believe Dumbledore dies,” he said, turning his attention back to his conversation after offering her a smile.

He’d barely finished speaking before she paused to process what he said. By the time she whirled around, he was turning into the next corridor. She caught his eye again and fury welled up inside her as she began her march down the corridor, pointing her finger at him. His colleague stopped in alarm as he caught sight of her.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE THE ONE!” Amy said, storming up to the handsome stranger who had spoken the words that had haunted her for so much of her life. The man in the plaid and leather jacket combo stopped dead in his tracks almost before she stopped speaking, before turning to face her properly, one arm rolling up the sleeve of the other. He didn’t look up even as she screeched to a halt in front of him. 

“That’s not how I imagined that going,” he said amusedly, staring at his arm. He then glanced up and met Amy’s eyes, and his smirk melted into a look she could only describe as heart eyes, his smile all but touching his ears, his hand held out to shake hers. Amy felt her cheeks heating up as she faltered at the sight of his expression. She took his hand and shook it once firmly, just like her mentor had taught her.

“Jake Peralta,” he said as he pulled back and rubbed both his hands together.

“Amy. Amy Santiago,” she replied, marveling at how perfectly their hands had slotted together, but the feeling was short lived. The words sprawled on her arm beginning to replay in his voice, her smile dropped slightly as she punched him on the arm, hard.

“Hey!” he squeaked, not having expected her attack.

“That’s for ruining Harry Potter for me, you jerk,” she said, hitting him again. He looked confused for a second before comprehension dawned on his face, and he let out a laugh.

“It’s not funny! I was devastated when I read the first book and already knew what was going to happen to one of the main characters!” she exclaimed, but the wind was knocked out of her sails as he began to laugh even harder, grabbing her wrist to prevent her from attacking him again, and she was overcome with a warm feeling as she looked at him. A slight cough brought her back to reality, and both she and Jake turned to look at the huge man accompanying her soulmate, who had a giant smile on his face.

“Oh, this is Terry,” Jake introduced, and she shook hands with him.

“I’m so glad to finally meet you! All of us wondered what kind of person Jake’s soulmate would be, with the way he is, but we shouldn’t have worried if you’d be able to handle him,” Terry said, nudging Jake with his elbow. Jake pushed him away, blushing slightly. She smiled, endeared by his mannerisms already, and Jake smiled back. They kept staring at each other, one of her arms held loosely in his, until Terry spoke again, and her arm got dropped abruptly.

“You guys are adorable, and I’ll leave you both to get to know each other. You know Terry loves love,” he announced, before thumping Jake on the back and offering her a warm smile, then taking his leave. A semi-awkward silence descended upon them until Jake gestured forward, saying, “So, do you want to get a coffee, or something?”

“I’d like that,” Amy said, grinning softly. Jake smiled, looking slightly relieved, which was ridiculous. As if she’d say no.

“So what do you do?” she asked him, having already gotten an idea from the badge hanging openly on his chest.

“Oh, I’m a detective with the NYPD. I work at the 99th precinct,” he said, offering her his arm, which she gladly took hold of before his words registered.

“Wait, the 99th precinct in _Brooklyn_?” Amy repeated incredulously, falling into step with him. “My mentor’s husband is the Captain of the 99.”

“You mean you’re the ‘promising protégé’ Captain Holt and Kevin can’t shut up about? Damn, I would have tried harder to meet you if I knew how pretty you were,” Jake joked, the dimple on his chin even more pronounced than it had been before. Amy blushed and looked down as both her hands came up to tuck her hair behind her ears, taking his hand again as she glanced sideways at his grin, feeling something take root in her heart as his eyes locked on hers.

* * *

Amy was sitting on the kitchen counter when she felt Jake pulling her into a hug from behind, his head resting on her shoulder as his arms came to a rest on her protruding belly. She leaned back to kiss his cheek, then turned her attention back to the binder she was compiling for the baby’s arrival. There was a comfortable silence for a minute before Jake spoke suddenly.

“What do you think the baby’s soulmark will be?” he asked, absently fiddling with a picture of the ultrasound.

“As long as it doesn’t ruin their favourite book, I think they’ll be fine,” she said, a teasing smile in place as she turned to her husband, who immediately started protesting that _it wasn’t my fault_ , and _blame Terry if you need to_. She let out a laugh as her hand came to rest on her bump, thinking to herself that she would take a million spoilers to all her favourite books if it meant that she would get to spend her life with Jake.


End file.
